


Spooky Sin Scholar

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Danny's A Chaos Loving Bastard, Everybody Always Wants To Know How To Swear In Other Languages, Explicit Language, Gen, Language, Swearing, Teaching, ghost speak, multilingual! Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: A bunch of bored teens left to their own devices plus someone actually having the desire to learn, combined with Danny spotting impeding chaos. Equals a (definitely illegal) class on Let’s Be Bastards With Ghost Speak 101.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 38
Kudos: 685
Collections: Creature Teacher Feature, Phic Phight!





	Spooky Sin Scholar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horseGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseGhost/gifts).



> Prompt Creator: horseGhost  
> Prompt: ghost speak can be learned like any other language, and a casper high student has resolved to study it

Danny leans back in his chair, it was a rare occurrence when Mr. Lancer failed to show up on time and Danny was absolutely relishing it with all his being. Being the always tired walking, or occasionally floating, bag of damaged flesh that he was; he’s rather content to just take it easy, when and where ever he can. Other students, however, are a fair bit more restless and bored. Who would think teens would be bored with just being able to sit around and talk...or nap. Naps were nice. More people should nap. Who thought getting rid of kindergarten nap time was a good idea? They were an idiot and Danny would like to smack them over the head. 

But apparently Amity teens just _could not_ relax and chill out. After three years of ghostly chaos, it did make some sense. Everyone was a damn adrenaline junkie at this point. Him included of course, but he got far more than enough of that. Chuckling to himself tiredly but amused when Jasper smacks his palm on his desk before standing up almost aggressively, “okay, whatever man. Lancer ain’t coming, and this is supremely boring. This is a language class, so let’s do some word shit”. Multiple people groan and roll their eyes at him.

“Dude, who _wants_ to learn?”.

“I’d rather fling myself out the window”.

“We already know English. This is pointless”. 

“Just leave then asshat”. 

Danny quirks an eyebrow when Jasper points very aggressively at him, “dude, what? I think I’m the last person who would agree to being productive and attentive”. Making a few people snicker or roll their eyes. Jasper being one of the said eye-rollers. 

Jasper crosses his arms and huffs, “Fenton, you’re awake for once and who said I was talking about English?”.

Danny shrugs, that did make more sense, “eh pick your poison I guess then. German, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Latin, Japanese; I know a few”. Earning slightly confused and impressed looks. 

“German is pretty cool. Sounds super angry”. 

“French _is_ the language of love, I could use that”.

“You can’t learn a whole language in one damn class”. 

“What? No Russian?”.

Danny actually responds to Mac over that last one, “I’m working on it, prick”. 

Jasper huffs, “no dude-with-ghost-hunters-for-parents-and-a-history-of-ghostly-knowledge. I’m talking _ghost language_. Some spooky shit”, Danny raises both eyebrows this time as the guy rolls his hand in the air and continues, “I know that shit’s learnable, not really any reliable source for that shit. Zone knows I tried”. 

Danny manages to raise his eyebrows further and earnestly asks, “‘tried’?”. 

Which Jasper grumbles exasperatedly at, “I haven’t gotten very far”, pointing accusingly at Danny, “and don’t think I haven’t heard your ass speaking it”. 

Danny is officially extremely interested, “you’re implying you _have_ gotten somewhere”, tilting his head, “enlighten me”. While everyone else is muttering about how ‘ghost language is actually learnable?’ and ‘how is Fenton being fluent, maybe, in ghost less surprising than him knowing Spanish?’. 

Jasper sighs and sits on the corner of his desk, grumbling, “asshole just wants to hear me embarrass myself”, before looking to Danny, “C̵o͘͟͞m͏̧e p̸̵l̴̸a̧͟c҉̕e͝ m͏҉͠ę͝,̵ ̨̧w̸̧he͡ļ̷p!̶̡ ͡҉͡”, everyone looks wide-eyed and excited while Jasper just shrugs, “pretty sure that means ‘come fight me, Phantom!’. Skulker yells that a lot”. 

Danny screws his face up and promptly laughs. Wheezing into the desk a little before lifting up his head, “Phantom’s name was not anywhere in that. Though ‘whelp’ is practically Skulker’s name for our local ghostie”, sighing and shaking his head, he might as well go along with this, “you said ‘come place me, whelp’ by the way. Pretty sure you were aiming for ‘come _face_ me, whelp’ or C̵o͘͟͞m͏̧e fa̧͟c҉̕e͝ m͏҉͠ę͝,̵ ̨̧w̸̧he͡ļ̷p!̶̡ ͡҉͡”.

A few people snicker while Jasper huffs, “point still stands though”. 

Star elbows Danny, “maybe you could put ‘language teacher’ on your resume this way”. Making Danny laugh. 

Danny looks around at all the eager to mildly interested faces, and to Jasper’s arguably overly intensely staring face, “well okay, fuck it. Fellow slacker shit stains, you wanna know Ghost Speak and scare the shit outta your parents? It’s a suitably _ghastly_ language after all”. 

Danny’s not even kinda surprised at the chorus of ‘yes’s’ and a few people flipping him off like the answer should be (and is) obvious. So Danny claps his hands, saunters over to and plops into Mr. Lancer’s chair. Spinning around a few times before slapping the desk and not really giving a damn that he knocks over the pencil cup with the force of his slap, “alrighty-o then. Time to get spooky up in this bitch then”. 

One of the nerds points at him, “you’re a teacher now, you’re not allowed to swear anymore”. 

Danny points at him, “if I swear in ghost they’ll never know”, and grins wickedly. Sticking a finger up in the air, “so anyway, this is how you say ‘fuck’. ‘Fu̶͡c̶k҉̶’”. Making the class laugh. Attempting at repeating and mostly failing horribly. Danny can’t help but snort and laugh at Emile saying ‘c̶̷u̷͢͠n̸̶͢t’ instead. 

Danny waves them off, “that was horrible. I think literally all of you got the scratchy undertone wrong. Though Todd, how you managed to get ‘assfit’ I’m not sure. Kinda impressed actually”. 

Eventually everyone pretty well gets it and Danny feels oddly pleased with himself. 

“Okay okay, you can all make your parents deeply disappointed with you now”. Danny snorts loudly at Becky speaking very sarcastically and completely monotoned, “oh no, whatever shall we do. We are all dead now”. 

Danny smirks at her, “can’t say I remember a day I wasn’t dead to some degree”. With all the ectoplasm he’s eaten his whole life, he probably was slightly dead from the get-go honestly. Half the class mutters ‘same’, utterly unaware of how _exactly_ Danny meant that. 

Danny spins in Lancer’s chair again before gesturing around, “now one thing that’s an age-old love is confusing people right out of the gate. Not even giving them the chance to prepare for the absolute b̢u̶ļlsh̸͝i̸̧t̵-”, everyone snorts damn well knowing Danny just swore, “-you’re about to drop on them”. Danny leans forward, elbows on the desk, “so say you go home. Best bet is to just drop the c̴̸r̡͘͢a̛͘͞p̨ on them right at the doorway. What better way than to say hello, but like, really spooky hello”. Leaning back, “parent-specific hello. Don’t say this to some random ghosts. They will be extremely confused or you might wind up accidentally getting adopted by The Box Ghost or some sh̸͝i̸̧t̵”. Everyone either cringes or cackles. Danny’s pretty sure he put some very chaotic ideas into his fellow teens heads. He’s totally here for chaos though. Please let someone call Skulker or Technus their ‘maker’. Danny points around, “so walk in, just point blank and in all seriousness greet your folks with ‘h͏̸e͡l̵̶lo̸̷ ͝ma҉̛͠k̵̴͢e͏r̴̨͢ ̵̡͠de͏̸̸ar͝ȩ͘s͢t ͝҉o͢f̶̡̢ ̨͢m̶̢in̶e’. Wordy yes, but fairly simple pronunciation”. A bit tickled green at everyone getting it very easily. Though snorting at Kwan saying ‘b̵͝r̸͟e̵ak͏̸ ̴m̷̨e̛ d͟͝e̵̡͝er͘’ the first time he tried. 

Danny has zero regrets right now and promptly comes across an idea. Slapping the desk and blurting out, “numbers!”, then pointing at Kwan, “shout your football number c̴̸r̡͘͢a̛͘͞p̨ in Ghost Speak. Really confuse the c̴̸r̡͘͢a̛͘͞p̨ out of any schools dumb enough to try charging at the kids who get hunted down by ghosts on the average Tuesday”, pointing slightly more aggressively, “it is now your duty to spread your questionably acquired knowledge to your fellow jocky types”. Most of the class grins wickedly, Jasper muttering, “betcha you all love me now”.

Danny then spends a solid ten minutes shouting numbers and everyone shouting them back at him, while also learning far more about football than he ever really wanted to. Star chronically says ‘t̷̷̴e҉e͡͝th͡͠’ instead of ‘s̡e̢͝ve͟͝n̵̕’ and Trevor keeps mixing up ‘ni̸͏n͟e͡’ with ‘s̸͟e̛͏v͢͝e̡͡͡n͟͡t͏ee̷̕n̵͢’, though. Danny shakes his head at Trevor, “you're still emphasising the warble too much. But Fu̶͡c̶k҉̶ it, do you even care really? Do any of us?”. 

Brittney wheezes before giggling a little, “you should _actually_ be a teacher. I might pay attention instead of doing my nails”, brushing a bit of her hair behind her left ear, “if I tried, I’d just end up smearing it by laughing or trying not to”. 

Danny winks and finger guns at her, “currently that qualifies as illegal, I think”. Multiple people mutter, “Fu̶͡c̶k҉̶ the police, Fu̶͡c̶k҉̶ the law”. Danny just grins like an idiot over them using Ghost Speak to flip off said law/cops. 

Danny glances at the clock, not much time left and seriously wondering where the Zone Lancer was. “Honestly who gives a sh̸͝i̸̧t̵ if anyone says things right. Just shout Ghost Speak at people. Bathe in the chaos. And if anyone tells you to stop it-”, Danny smirks devilishly and everyone finds it honestly slightly creepy, “-just shout ‘ **Ş̸҉̛I̷̴͏̴N̷̸**!’ at them. That means ‘sin’ by the way”. Everyone suitably shouts, ‘ **Ş̸҉̛I̷̴͏̴N̷̸**!’ at him as if they were appalled with/by his ‘villainy’. 

Jasper throws his hand up, which Danny feels super weird about actually calling on him like an actual legit teacher. It’s fucking weird. But also seriously feels like a major power move. While Jasper says, “what’s ‘teacher’, ‘sin teacher’. Because you should now be dubbed ‘sin teacher’”. Everyone else looks around nodding and Danny’s totally here for this, obviously. 

Danny smacks the desk rather hard, “s̨i̶͞n̨ t͏e͘a̴̢che͟͞r͢!͢ ̢I̴͠ ͢a̢m̶̢ ̵͞t̛҉h͢e͞ ̸͠͡t̛e̴̵͢a̡c̵̛ḩ͠e͢r̶͞ of̶͝ ̧g̢͞ho̵̧s̵͘͝t̶̛l̶y͟ g̡̛͝h̶͞as͡t҉̵͞l̛y̵ si̡n̶!͜ ̡͢F͠Ę͜҉AR̛͜ M̵̢͘E!”, looking at his fellow classmates, “‘sin teacher’ would be ‘s̨i̶͞n̨ t͏e͘a̴̢che͟͞r͢’. And just for fun-”, cutting himself off to mutter somewhat under his breath, “and to bug Boxy”, then continuing at a normal volume, “-this is how you dramatically and in ghostly fashion shout ‘fear me’”, Danny clears his throat and throws up his hands to do Boxy’s ‘scary fingers’ very mockingly, “‘F͠Ę͜҉AR̛͜ M̵̢͘E!’”. 

The level of aggression everyone puts into screaming, ‘F͠Ę͜҉AR̛͜ M̵̢͘E!’, might almost qualify as disturbing. Danny just wipes away a fake proud tear very dramatically.

Nearly everyone jumps from Lily speaking up from the open classroom doorway, “what the _fu-eaky?_ ”. Everyone glances to Mr. Lancer, who’s standing right next to her, seriously wondering if he was going to call Lily out on nearly swearing. When all he does is raise a very confused eyebrow at everyone, Lily looks back to her fellow classmates, “why are you all screaming your desires to be feared? I’d say sorry for holding up our teach, but...”. 

Jesse points at Danny -still in Mr. Lancer’s teacher chair- and somewhat awkwardly answers with, “s̨i̶͞n̨ t͏e͘a̴̢che͟͞r͢?”. Danny, for his part, just grins toothily. 

While Mr. Lancer raises his eyebrows even further, Lily blinks and asks, “and why is Danny sin?”.

Danny quirks an eyebrow and spins in the chair, Lancer hasn’t given him shit quite yet so it’s a win at this point, “better yet, why do _you_ know what that means?”. 

Mr. Lancer comes out of his surprise, “Gulliver’s Travels, what is going on here? You all had homework to work on”. Everyone ignores him. 

Lily shrugs, “eh, I study Ghost Speak. Seemed useful in this H̶̶̕el̴͟͡l̸h̢̛o͏̛͜l̨̛ȩ͞”. 

Danny looks to Jasper, “how many of you f҉u̢͏ck͝͝e̸̡r͏s are there?”. Nearly everyone -but Mr. Lancer- snorts, sneaky swearing indeed. 

Jasper rolls his eyes, “this is ghost town. Whatcha expect? Better yet, how are you fluent. Your folks def aren’t”. 

Mr. Lancer blinks again and squints at Danny, “did you? Were you teaching them _Ghost_?”. 

Danny rubs his neck and blushes slightly, but smirks at Jasper when the bell goes off, “aaaaaaaaand that’s my queue! Toddles!”, and promptly gets up. 

Jasper throws out his hands, “no seriously! How!?”. 

Danny pauses halfway out the door and smirks, “I died”, and then fucks off. Walking down the hall and leaving behind a class of both annoyed and exasperated teenagers; all of whom assume the ‘dying thing’ was yet another one of his weird death jokes. 

Mr. Lancer just glances at his desk, well accustomed to Daniel’s shenanigans by this point. Asking dryly but also with a slight level of warranted fear, “do I even want to know what he did to my desk?”. 

Todd, being a general asshole, grins cruelly and replies as darkly as he can, “no”. Making Mr. Lancer grimace. 

(Mr. Lancer isn’t even surprised when he opens his desk drawer later and multiple Snake In A Can’s spring out. ‘When’ and ‘how’ were honestly pointless to ask at this point when it came to anything involving Daniel. Didn’t stop him from wondering how Daniel got all that inside a drawer that was, and still had been, locked. And why Daniel even had a bunch of these things on him for an impromptu prank in the first place. Plus, he’s just too impressed and happy with Daniel ‘teaching’ -he’s no fool, he _knows_ Daniel absolutely taught something highly questionable and inappropriate- to care, and decides to up the boys most recent letter grade with a smile). 

**End**.


End file.
